Lissa and Dimitri in Wonderland
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Lissa and Dimitri fall into wonderland. R
1. Welcome to Wonderland

**Hey guys, it's me! Here is a story that I have really wanted to write for a strange reason. It is set after Dimitri tells Rose "Love fades, mine has." like all of my Vampire Academy stories do so far. I decided to make the two characters who fall down the hole; Lissa and Dimitri because I don't like how Rose was treated in Spirit Bound by them. So I am going to put them through a adventure that will teach them a "life lesson". **

…

**Lissa POV**

I was walking to Rose's room. I know she was lonely and needed a friend. I passed the chapel right when Dimitri came out of it. As soon as he saw me, he bowed saying "Princess." He was sad, his aura said it.

I walked over to him and said "Dimitri please call me Lissa. Are you ok?" He nodded but it wasn't true. "Dimitri…I can see your _aura, _I know how you feel. Its because of Rose isn't it? Have you told her that you do love her?" I was hoping she didn't turn him down, if he did. He really did love her but he needed sometime. Which is why I had to keep Rose away, he had asked me to because he didn't know for sure if he was fully Dhampir, even though I told him he was. He didn't want to really hurt her. "Come on, let's go for a walk." I was going to tell him that he was hurting Rose in a different way.

We walked to the garden, once we were deep in it, I said "Dimitri, Rose loves you and you love her. I am ok with the two of you. If Rose is happy with it, so am I. I know you want her happy too, so please tell her the truth. You both need each other. You don't want to hurt her but you are but giving her the cold shoulder."

"I don't think I can. I don't think she really loves me. Why would she after everything that has happened? I do love her with all of my heart but she can do better…she already is doing better. She is with Adrian, now." Oh, dear.

"Adrian is a good guy but he isn't right for Rose. She knows that. She needs you so she can stay in one piece."

"Adrian has money, he can buy her everything she wants."

"She doesn't need anything as long she has you." I was going off what I got from Rose when she was around Dimitri. Her feelings were strong and easy to understand.

"Adrian can give her power if he wants people to respect her."

"Rose makes her own power and you only make her stronger."

"Adrian…" This time he had trouble speaking. " He can give her…children. I can't." He looked so broken.

"Do you really think Rose hasn't thought of that? She knows you two can't have kids but you don't need kids to be a family. She loves you, Dimitri. Its so clear. Nothing will ever change that. When she sees you, her whole body and aura lights up. Her dark aura turns pink for love and so much more. And yours does the same. You not telling her you really do love her is only hurting both of you and the others around you."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good now lets-" the ground gave in where we were standing and we started to fall into a huge hole. "AHHH!" I screamed as we fell. Even Dimitri cried out as we fell. We fell for what seemed like a minute until all the black around us turned into pink and purple swirls. And our falling slowed a little so we could see everything. We were face down so I looked to see if I saw where we would land (and die). But I didn't see anything. No bottom. Yet. I stopped screaming and looked at Dimitri. "Is this real?"

"I don't…I don't think it is but…it seems so real." It did. It was so real.

"It can't be a spirit dream because we didn't fall asleep and- who is that?" I stopped my sentence short when I saw a lady below us. She was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. She had long gray hair and a old timely dress on and she wasn't falling she was just floating in place. Our falling slowed down so we were hardly moving. "Um, hello!" I said to her when she looked at us I continued. "Ma'am can you help us? We are, um, lost."

She smiled. "You kids are on your way to Wonderland, dear."

"Wonderland?" Dimitri asked. "What is that?"

"A place neither of you have ever seen before. Make sure to be in good spirits when you get there!" She replied.

"But" I gasped. "We don't want to go, we have things to do!" Did we ever. "We need to get back home."

She shook her head "Sorry dear but no one can go back up. No one ever goes back up. You have to find your way out in Wonderland."

"But we-" I started but she interrupted.

"Watch out for the red knights! Have fun!" And then we started to fall faster and faster and faster. I screamed again when I saw a blue, green, pink and purple swirling thing below us. That was the end of this hole.

Then we went through it. Just slide right in! This was too weird. The ground caving, the lady, the slow falling and now this. I just don't understand any of this. And-

"Oof!" The sound escaped both Dimitri's and my mouths as we hit the _ground_. I looked around and yep sure enough it was ground. Around us was a big field in a checker board style. The grass was dark green and then green. _In a checker board style!_ This was so weird!

"What is this?" Dimitri asked but he was mainly talking to his self. He looked around, confusion written all over his face. He stood up and offered his hand to me, which I took. I brushed myself off.

"_There is a house not to far from here_." A deep yet quite voice said. Both mine and Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Did you here that?" Dimitri asked. Oh yeah.

"Y-yeah. Where did it come from?"

"_I take it you are talking about me?_" The voice said again.

"Yes we are." Dimitri said not sounding scared at all. I on the other said was scared.

"_Well, dear boy, look down here! I was almost squished when you fell you know! You should be careful, you two." _

We looked down and- dear Lord- a black and blue caterpillar was sitting on a mushroom, _smoking and reading._

He frowned at us. " _What are you two gawking at? Haven't you seen a caterpillar before?_"

"Not one like you." I gaped. This place was crazy. "Can you help us? We want to get home."

" _Hmm. Home. Home is where family is. It is where you can trust. Where love ones are. Where you can be yourself. To laugh at bad jokes if you must. Home is something everyone wants but not all have. Home is safe. A home doesn't have to have children. Home is love. Ah, yes, home._"

Well. "Yeah, can you help us find it?" I asked again. This caterpillar is strange.

"_No, I can not. But if you look around wonderland you will find someone who can help you."_

"Ok, thanks, I guess. Um, what are the red knights?" I asked remembering what the old lady had said.

The caterpillar sighed. "_The red queens knights. They are evil and they will take anyone they don't know to jail. The red queen doesn't like anyone who is new. They also beat up men and boys for fun. Evil. Truly evil._"

"Then we will look out for them." Dimitri said. The caterpillar nodded and said.

"_Good, very good. Now the house is just over that hill_" he said pointing.

"Thank you, Mr. Caterpillar." I said and me and Dimitri walked off. But we didn't get too far when we heard the caterpillar call after us.

"_Good luck! Welcome to Wonderland!_"

…

**So? Like, Love or Hate? I know it's weird but I couldn't help but write it. It has been bugging me! Now, yall review and tell me what you think! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, a lot of people have read this story and only 1 person has commented. People have put it in their favorites, but only 1 person has commented, which isn't right. If yall want more chapters- you need to review it! **

**You don't have to have a account to review guys. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye. :P**


	3. Well great

**Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed my story. I wish I had more though since a lot of people have read it. Please review guys! Be nice. Hope you like this next chapter!**

…

**Lissa POV**

"Hey Dimitri, are you worried about the knights?" I asked as we walked up the hill. I sure was, they were evil and if they saw us they would throw us in jail and do God only knows what to Dimitri. Beat him to death, probably.

"I will keep you safe, princess." He said in a emotionless tone. You know, Dimitri was nice and all but I wanted Rose. Rose was my best friend and I missed her, she made me stronger. Dimitri was bigger and stronger but it didn't make me feel safe like Rose would.

Once we had walked all of the way up the hill, to the house -and wow it was a house, it was beautiful and very big- I noticed there was a man sitting on the ground. His cloths were old looking but he was young. He smiled "Hello there! I am Charles, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am Lissa and this is Dimitri" I answered. "Can we go inside? We need to ask someone for help" I didn't want to ask him because he had a stupid look on his face.

He nodded. "Sure, sure!" _Crash! _"You can go right in!" _Crash! _"Just make sure to duck. They are wild in there."_ Crash, crash, crash!_

"What are they doing?" I starred at the door in shock.

"Throwing cups and dishes I guess." He smiled.

Ok then. Dimitri slowly opened the door. Then ducked as a cup came flying out, then he walked in, I followed not wanting to be left outside with Charles. There were 2 women in it. A fat one and a skinny one. The skinny one was throwing the cups at a wall, her back away from us.

"My oh my!" The fat one said. "Look at this!" She said smiling at us. Everyone here was so happy.

"Um, hello, my name is Lissa and this is Dimitri can you help us?" I asked. I really hope they could. I wanted to go home! "We would like to leave Wonderland."

"I am Censile." That is a different name "and this is the cook- Janine."

Janine turned around and I gaped. It was Rose's mom! But she looked different, younger and slimmer. No guardian muscle at all. I looked at Dimitri, his eyes were wide starring at Janine. He must have felt my eyes because he looked at me then back at her.

"What is wrong with you two!" Janine yelled and throw another cup at the wall. "Looking at me like you are surprised. She threw a dish at Censile, who ducked. "You let too many crazies in the house!" I'll say.

"I am sorry, Lissa and Dimitri" Censile said as if Janine wasn't freaking out. "I can't help you, I don't know anything about that."

"Oh ok." I looked around the room and gaped at the girl sitting on a railing up above us. "Um, your…_cat_ is grinning at us." It was Rose. With cat ears and a tail, the same color as her hair! The tail was moving around and her ears were pointed up and yes she was grinning.

Censile looked up and smiled "Oh she is a Cheshire cat- they always grin."

"Duh" Janine said as if I was the most stupidest person on earth. I glared at her and she glared right back.

"Cheshire cats are friendly…" Censile continued. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" She called for Rose- kitty. "Her name is Cheshire. Here kitty!"

"Cheshire suits her." I lied. Rose-kitty looked at me and flipped her hair. She laid on the thin railing easily and stretched out. She didn't seem to care much about Censile.

"Oh! Fine you stubborn kitty!" _Cheshire _looked smug. "Anyway, I must be going now. I have to go to court!"

"Oh well, we have to go too." Dimitri said. He hadn't talked much, he must have been as shocked as me to see a Cheshire Rose. He was watching her every movement. Her eyes were locked on him too, her tail flicking.

"Here, child." Censile handed me something wrapped in blankets. "Take care of him for me. Good bye all!" Then she disappeared. Totally gone.

"What do you think she meant by him?" I asked Dimitri as I watched Janine throw more dished and yelled. He moved in front of me and moved the top blanket, I gasped when I saw what was under it. It was a baby! Janine whipped around and raised a cup to throw at the baby. Dimitri pushed us out the door and then he closed it, just in time because a loud crash came from the other side of the door.

Charles was sitting in his spot, talking to himself. No way was I leaving the baby with him so I started walking to the left, toward a path a saw; that went into some woods. I knew Dimitri was following me.

When we were deep in the woods, we can to a fork in the road, where Dimitri and I stopped walking. The baby was making a huffing sound, like he was tired. Without looking at him I said "You huffing like you ran a mile."

"Or like a dog." Rose's- I mean _Cheshire's- _voice said. Dimitri and I looked up at the sound. She was standing on a branch, grinning. "He has turned into a dog, you know?"

I looked down at the baby and sure enough he had turned into a dog. He started to wiggle around so I put him down, only to have him run away. "Well bye, I guess!" I called after him. But at least no more baby to take care of. "Will he be ok?" I asked Cheshire. For some reason she almost seemed like the normal Rose. I wasn't scared of her and for some reason I trusted her.

"Dogs take good care of themselves. So what brings you to wonderland?" She asked. Though I don't think she cared by the sound of her voice.

"The ground broke around us and we fell in. Do you know how we get home?" I really hoped she said yes. She had to.

"No." She said simply. Well great!

…

**Review!**


	4. I want home

**Review! Review! Review! Don't be lazy! Sorry it took so long to update. But here is the next chapter! Review for more!**

_*** Cough- Cough!***_** Feel free to read my other stories! **_*** Cough- Cough!***_

…

**Lissa POV**

"Do you know anyone who could help us?" I asked hoping she did. Her tail and ears twitched. She hopped down from her branch -she floated down to the ground. Floated; slowly! - And tapped her chin.

"Ah…yes…the Mad Hatter should be able to help. He always knows what to do. Now whether he is right or not he will give anything a try." She said and pointed to the left trail. "He is right down there." She turned to leave but I grabbed her shirt.

"You're going to leave?" I asked. I didn't want her to go.

"I guess…do you want me to stay?" She didn't give me time to answer. "Good but you are carrying me!" She a cloud poofed around her and she turned six inches tall. I was still holding onto her dress- that changed size with her. "Don't you drop me or I will kick you little butt. Got it?" I put her on my palm where she sat down. "You better not start sweating or big boy will have to carry me. Ok?" I nodded. "Ok."

We went down the left trail. Rose was floating around my head and sometimes she would float her little self over around Dimitri's head and pull on a strand of his hair, giggles when he grunted and float over to me again.

"He is over there. Now don't say anything to make him pissed off, ok? He is crazy -duh mad hatter! - who knows what he will do!" Cheshire sang.

"Is he dangerous?" Dimitri asked looking at over at her.

"Define dangerous. Oh look! We are here!" Cheshire twirled in the air and changed into her normal size.

We got a big table. The mad hatter was- _Adrian_! Why is that so shocking?

He had on a purple top hat with a matching coat and black pants on. Black shoes too. He was drinking tea with Christian! Christian was in all black and he had on a black top hat.

Cheshire walked over to Adrian. Leaving Dimitri and I alone to talk to him ourselves.

Adrian, erm, I mean the Mad Hatter and Christian looked at us. I smiled "Hi" I said nervously.

"'Ello, dear. Care for a spot of- Ouch!" Rose/Cheshire interrupted Adrian, who had been talking which a British accent, by slapping the back of his head hard.

"Why are you talking like that? I knew you would do that! Stop faking!" Rose yelled angrily at him.

Adrian blinked once, twice, three times and then rubbed his head. "Ok, God." He groaned. "You shouldn't hit me so much. You could kill me and then you would miss me." He purred.

Cheshire stuck her nose in the air and swished over to us again.

Oh I hope we get out of here soon. I miss my own Rose.

…

**Review!**


	5. Oh no

**Review, people! I love and need reviews! If I don't have reviews I will die and if I die…the story will never ever be ended! Scary, I know. So review for the story. Have a heart! Yes I am very into self drama. :D**

…

**Rose POV (**_**Not Cheshire. The real Rose!**_**)**

"Ok, people! Calm down! She is around here somewhere!" I yelled. Lissa was missing which, of course, had people in an up roar. They are freaking out because they think Lissa was taken by strigoi. They thought we had run away again until they found me in my room. Sure I am a little worried but not much, Lissa is around here somewhere. I can feel her through the bond.

"Guardians- hey- _**hey**_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which shut everyone up. "Ok, listen" I said in a guardian tone. I was taking charge of this. "Guardians and Moro, you have to calm down. Lissa is still in Court. She hasn't left. She is here and she is safe but earlier today I felt her get scared. It stopped and now she is fine. Now think before you go crazy again; would a strigoi come into Court and _stay_ when it has the princess?" That calmed them down some. "Just give her a few hours and she will show up. I am sure of it. She may just be taking a break and waited to get away from the crowd." That totally calmed them down.

I wasn't worried about Lissa but what I was worried about was Tatiana. She was watching me like a hawk. _Damn. _I thought. _She thinks I did something with Lissa. _I knew she did. She wasn't glaring at me like she usually does, this was worse. There was a glint in her eyes that said if Lissa didn't show up in a few hours, I was going to die. Even her guardians were watching me. _Lissa, please. Where are you? We have trouble._

I left the room, nervous. I was going to find Lissa. I had to. I would die for Lissa if I had to but I am not going down like this. But I need help. Court is huge. I need someone to help me out and since I couldn't trust any guardians because of what Tatiana, I need someone who will help me and trust me just like I trust them.

My parents walked out of the shadows with a funny look on their faces. I didn't like it.

"What is it?" I asked scared.

"Guardian Belikov is not in his room." My mother said. "And Abe was in the meeting hall where you told everyone to stay calm- he saw Tatiana's glare. Rose, something strange is going on" No kidding? "The princess and Belikov? Are you sure she is ok and even here?" She asked raising a brow.

"Yes she is here. I can feel her. The bond is a little funny though. She maybe asleep, she make have taken some sleeping pills, so the bond is fuzzy." I said but not believe what I was saying.

Neither did my parents. "Rose" Abe spoke up for the first time. "Tatiana will have your head if Lissa isn't found, so your mother and I are going to look for her on the west side of court, you take this side. We will find her." He patted my head and ruffled my hair.

"Ok. Meet back here. Thanks." I replied, short, sweet and to the point.

We separated, them going one way and me going another.

_I have to find Lissa. I can't believe this is happening!_

…

**Lissa POV**

I can't believe this is happening.

Dimitri had told Adrian the Mad Hatter our problem and he was thinking, for the past five minutes, making _hmmmmm_ sounds!

Cheshire (who was small again had taken off her cloths leaving her in a set of pink bra and panties) was floating in my tea cup, floating in my tea, humming what sounded like "Hush little baby". Weird. This place is weird and crazy!

I miss Rose! Does she even know I am gone? Does she know Dimitri is gone? Didn't she feel my fear as we fell into this hellhole?

I want to go home.

I put my finger in my tea beside Ro-Cheshire's leg, moved it to her leg and turned my finger so that Cheshire went in circles in the little cup. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed. Oh I miss Rose. I wish I have never acted so cold to her.

Like I said before Dimitri is nice but he isn't Rose. He is all guardian and no fun. I feel safe because he is big and not because he comforts me like Rose would do. I like Rose's warm side and her fun loving side. I want comfort and a hug from Rose but she isn't here. But she would be if I had acted like a friend to her.

The Mad Hatter smiled and said "I know what to do! The people who come to Wonderland always-" He stopped talking at the part I wanted to hear so badly. It was a cliffhanger. I hate those. Just hate them. Whenever then story or the thing you need is getting to a good place, something always goes crazy and/or wrong. So you are left feeling sad, pissed and empty.

I turned what to see what he was starring at and my jaw dropped.

Oh no…

Oh God no!

…

**This chapter is done! Ha-ha! I left you a cliffhanger! **

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! That's why they call it a cliffhanger! **


	6. Can't be simple

_*** Jumps up and down***_** I got reviews! I love them so much! I am glad you guys like my story, the more reviews the longer the story. I hope you like this chapter. Review!**

…

**Dimitri POV**

Christian and Adrian having a tea party- this place is insane. We have to get out of here. But I don't even know if this strange place is real or not. This could just be a dream. A crazy dream.

But everything seems so real. Is this a spirit dream? Is the princess causing it? If so, why would she? Why does she seem scared if she made it?

The princess didn't make this place. I find it hard to believe that this is a dream. Spirit dream or not.

Rose is a Cheshire cat.

Adrian is a Mad Hatter.

Christian is…well having tea.

I hate it here. I really do. _Mad Hatter_ has been thinking of a way to get us out of here for five minutes. He has not idea what to do.

Maybe he did. "I know what to do! The people who come to Wonderland always-" He stopped and looked the way we came in horror. What could it be now? Why can't things be simple for once? Why is everything always so hard?

I turned to see what he was looking at and froze for a half of a second.

Men. There were men dressed in all red, with swords running toward us. A lot of men. Dangerous men…in _red_. The red knights.

The princess scooped up Cheshire Rose and her little dress, once she had Cheshire in here grasp, I grabbed the princess and ran. I ran as fast as I could. _The only time I moved this fast naturally was when Roza fell from that bench or when Roza was attacked by strigoi Natalie Dashkov. _

I heard the Mad Hatter give a cry and I was sure he had just been killed and then I heard another cry that sounded like Christian. Lissa whimpered.

I tried to tell myself I was running so fast because I was doing it for the princess but it wasn't true. I was doing it for Roza. Her face was the only thing in my mind. If Lissa got hurt, Roza would be hurt. _If the princess died would Roza die?_

Not wanting to know I ran. Doing what I told Roza to do so many times. I quickly looked back and saw no one was behind us but I still ran. I had to keep her safe.

Why can't anything be simple for once?

…

**Rose POV**

What am I going to do, if I don't find Lissa?

Where could she be?

How far could she go by herself?

Oh yeah that's right. Dimitri is gone too. They went someone together. Jealousy ran through me. Why would they go somewhere without me? Why was Dimitri stealing my best friend? It is bad enough he said that he didn't love me anymore, now, he was doing this?

Anger ran through me. Pure anger. I growled with my fist clinched at my sides. I hate this.

I was wondering around the east half of Court. This damn place is so big. I haven't finished half of my half. I know someone didn't take her because she is still her but I can't get a fix on her. Damn it.

Double damn it. Just then Tatiana walked around the corner- with two guardians. Triple damn it. They were big.

Am I going to die now?

Tatiana glared at me just like before. "Ah, Rosemarie." It's Rose, you evil bitch! "Haven't you found Vasilisa, yet?" She arched a brow.

Does it look like I have found her? Idiot. "No, I haven't" No way in hell was I going to treat her like a queen now. I have important stuff to do and talking to the women who wants me dead isn't one of those things.

"Hm. She hasn't run away has she? Is she off with that Ozera boy again?" God I hope so but not something I would bet on it.

"I don't know, as you can see I am trying to look for her." But I can't because of that over sized ass of yours is blocking everything.

"Alone?" She was tickled. She is also stupid, like I would look all over this place alone. But I wasn't going to tell her I had help. She may find a reason to throw my mother and Abe in jail. So I just nodded. "Oh, well, go on ahead." She laughed and left with her guardians following behind her.

I am so screwed. Even if I am searching half, that is still a lot. I have to find Lissa…and I want to find Dimitri too. I want to know he is safe. Even if he hates me.

Why can't anything be simple for once?

…

**Lissa POV**

I watched as Cheshire slipped her dress on, she was normal sized again.

"Oh, I hate those stupid red knights! I hate, hate, hate them! They are murderers." She said sadly. "They kill anyone they want nowadays. Everyone they want to! It is madness! It has to end!"

_The red knights are like strigoi, I guess._ I thought. Once I realized what I thought I was a little scared. I told Dimitri what I had thought.

He nodded. "Yes, princess, I was just thinking that."

Cheshire was confused. "Strigoi? What is that? A bug? It sounds nasty." She shuddered.

"It is an undead vampire who kills all the time. They are my world's version of red knights. But they are a little different. Strigoi drink blood and can't come out in daytime or they will burn." Another shudder from Cheshire.

We had come to a river and were sitting on the bank. Cheshire's and my feet were in the cold clean water. I slid my feet over the rocks at the bottom. I was kind of relaxed. I was trying not to think what had happened to the Mad Hatter and Christian -Cheshire had said his name was the March Hare.

"I am sorry about your friends" I said to Cheshire feeling sorry for her with every bit of my heart. She shrugged.

"I guess its better it happen now then later in a worse and more painful death." I winced at that. She saw it. "Hey, I don't know about where you are from but around here you watch out for yourself or you die. It's ok to feel bad for the dead but you don't just sit there watching them. They both should have run! It is their faults." She said simply.

My heart broke. Here people don't look after each other- just like at home. No one cares about the Dhampir's who give their lives for us, they get treated like trash. I felt so bad.

"Why should we die? Those who don't fight for themselves should die so they don't get in the way of those who will fight and run. Tell me why we should stick together? We. Don't. Want. To. Die!" I felt tears run down my face. I felt pain for all the Dhampirs who die for the people who treat them like pets.

"I am going to be queen, where I come from and well, Cheshire…I can promise you one thing." I looked in her brown eyes and said. "When I am queen, everyone will be treated equal. No one will be treated like dogs and everyone will fight against the strigoi. I swear." It will happen. When I am queen, everything will be right. "And I have a friend I need to say sorry to."

Cheshire smiled and turned to Dimitri "What about you? What have you learned?"

Dimitri starred at her for a minute then said "I have learned that I do love Roza. I always have. I have been through a lot but I need her to get out of it. I need her."

I smiled at Dimitri.

Cheshire laughed and stood up. "I am proud of you. I really am. Good luck. And be good to Rose." She winked and started to fade away. Hell, everything was starting to fade away, the trees, the river- everything!

"Wait! What is going on?" I asked scared.

She grinned. "Silly Liss. You are getting ready to leave!" She pointed to the left "Run that way for a little while. You will get out of Wonderland!" Everything went white, like a big white room. I could hardly see Cheshire.

"What is going on?"

"The queen has found you. She is trying to get rid of you." She pointed right; I looked and saw Tatiana and a thousand red knights running behind her.

"Off with their heads! OOOOOOOFF with their heads!" Tatiana kept screaming.

I looked back at Cheshire but she was gone. Dimitri threw me over his shoulder and ran.

Tatiana and her knights were running after us.

How could be run out of a white room that seemed endless?

"Off with their heads! Off with their heads! Off with their heads! OOOOOOOFF with their heads!"

Why can't anything be simple for once?

…

**Rose POV**

Running out of places to look. Only place to look now is this garden. Tatiana has made a guardian follow me. I lost him an hour ago. Lissa and Dimitri have been missing for 3 hours. I am running out of time. Hell, I am out of time. I am just hiding and looking. If Tatiana found me she will have me killed on the spot. God, Lissa where are you?

I walked into the garden knowing if she wasn't in here. I am screwed.

Why? Why can't anything be simple for once?

…

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
